


Funny Meeting You Here

by SegaBarrett



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 14:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SegaBarrett/pseuds/SegaBarrett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane runs into an old acquaintance, and rethinks some of her life decisions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Funny Meeting You Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [withthepilot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/withthepilot/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own Breaking Bad, and I make no money from this!

“I am officially done with today,” Jane hissed as she wrapped her arm around Jesse’s and started to make her way to the exit. Her father was behind them, silent thus far. They had been trying for some family-time, at least of the variety in which Donald wasn’t going to eviscerate Jesse, ever since Jane had gotten out of her forced-rehab stint and, more recently, since she had ended up pregnant with Jesse’s child. Things were not particularly going according to plan, however. “First, I nearly trip and fall on my head…”

“I caught you,” Jesse pointed out.

“Yes, thank you Jesse. Quit interrupting my rant.”

Jesse put his hands up. 

“Sorry, Jane. Continue.”

“Then, that waiter – did you see the way he was looking at me? Like he had something to say?”

“Jane,” Donald cut in, “Have you considered the possibility that maybe you’re…”

“No, I don’t have an overactive imagination, Dad!” Jane snapped. She reached out to open the door. “He just had something to say. Well, then you know what, that little pussy should have just up and said it…”

She trailed off as the sound of a voice cut in.

“Jane! Jane Margolis!”

“Oh fuck,” Jane grumbled. “Hide me.”

“Who is it?” Donald inquired. Jane ran her hands over her face frantically.

“Karol Donnette,” she replied. “She went to UNM with me…”

“You went to UNM?” Jesse chimed in, but he was quickly cut off by the arrival of a tall, pretty girl with very curly light blonde hair.

“Jane!” the girl exclaimed again. “Now, don’t even pretend like you didn’t see me. You remember me, don’t you? From UNM?”

“Yeah,” Jane said dryly, “Karol. Of course I remember you.”

“I’m so glad!” Karol gushed. “And who are these folks?”

Jane looked at Donald, then at Jesse.

“Yeah. This is my dad, and my fiancé, Jesse.”

“Oh, that’s… that’s so great,” Karol told her, before very noticeably playing with the huge diamond ring on her finger. “I just got married in February. Cute little ceremony. So romantic! I just… it’s such a blast to run into you. When we heard that you dropped out, well, we were so shocked. There were just the most absolutely horrible rumors…”

“I’m sure that there were.”

“They said that you left to go to rehab! But Jane, I… well, I told them that couldn’t be the case…”

“It was,” Jane cut in. “And I’m sure you know that as clearly as I do.”

Karol looked scandalized, and she put her hand up to her mouth.

“Why, no no no!” she exclaimed, “That absolutely cannot be true, Jane.” She cupped her mouth and whispered, “Do they know?”

“Oh. They know,” Jane replied, rolling her eyes again. “Listen. We gotta go. It was…” Jane thought a moment, then drug her next word out, “great to see you again. Absolutely… stellar.”

“Well, keep in touch now!” Karol declared with a tittle before turning and walking away.

“The hell was that?” Jesse inquired, raising an eyebrow. “Was that a friend or an enemy?”

“She’s an Oh My God,” Jane replied with a grimace. “Quick, let’s get to the car before she decides to make a repeat appearance.” They returned to Donald’s car, where he slipped in the driver’s seat with an “oh God, here we go again” look as Jesse and Jane climbed into the back seat. “When I was eighteen, I went to UNM for a semester to study Art. Karol was in one of my classes.”

Donald revved up the engine; Jesse assumed he was already well aware of this story, or perhaps others like it, and didn’t care to find out the nitty-gritty details. 

“Okay,” Jesse said, putting a hand on Jane’s shoulder.

“She was this little suck-up bitch who was always raising her hand to say absolutely nothing at all. She also seemed to think she was better than everyone else and was always giving me this look whenever I had something to say. So one day… I kind of just let her have it. I wasn’t in the mood and I told her off.”

“Good for you,” Jesse replied.

“No, not quite good for me,” Jane replied with a sigh. “Halfway through the semester I relapsed. Got pulled out of a university bathroom while I was high on H. The Dean told me in no uncertain terms that he never wanted to see my face on campus ever again. My dad drove up, sent me to rehab… You know the drill. The song remains the same. So yeah, maybe I knew more than that bitch but look at her – she still has a perfect life and I’m still a junkie.”

Donald opened his mouth as if he was about to say something, but Jesse cut in before he could.

“Perfect life? Looks more like she’s perfectly fake. What do you think she has that’s even real?” He reached out and took Jane’s hand in his, squeezing it. “She probably spends all her days sitting around talking about how no one else is as pretty or as special as her, and as soon as she leaves the room, all her friends do the same thing about her. When she gets home at night she cries… boring tears of boringness.”

Despite how angry she had been, Jane was surprised to find herself smiling at Jesse’s words.

“Boring tears of boringness?” she asked. “Tell me Jesse, how boring is she?”

Jesse grinned widely.

“You see, Jane,” he replied, pretending to be a news reporter by holding a fist in front of his face like he was holding a microphone. “She is so boring that she goes out to buy milk and that is actually the full highlight of her week. She actually daydreams about what the deals at Target are. She goes through and she reads the obituaries, checking to make sure she isn’t in them because she is actually so boring that… that… Congress…. Isn’t even sure that she is actually really alive. They have even sent the X-Files to investigate.”

Jane’s eyes lit up. Jesse was really something else. How had this kid managed to turn her world upside down and make her look forward to things again? How had he managed to make her care about people again, instead of marking each day by whether or not she relapsed?

How exactly, when exactly, had she really fallen in love with him? She didn’t know. But now, in this moment, she knew that it was for real. Her family wasn’t perfect – and she certainly wasn’t perfect – but she was okay. She could be okay. She didn’t need to be like anyone else or have a degree or even a plan for what the hell she was going to do with her life.

She had tomorrow. Which was more than she’d had a lot of times before.

And tomorrow… was going to be pretty okay.

Jane tilted her head to the side.

“Tell me more, Jesse. About just how horrible this girl actually is.”

“I’d be glad to,” Jesse told her, taking her hand. “Just last week, she…”


End file.
